


Footsteps In The Night

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is unfortunate enough to be at home for Christmas when Mikey's night issues transform from sleepwalking to sexsomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps In The Night

Gerard’s not sure when the sleep walking started. It was some time after he left for SVA. It was a surprising thing to come home to at Thanksgiving. He spent the night, and halfway through it Mikey woke up the whole house by blasting music at top volume. Worse than that, the next door neighbour had called to yell at them; a phone call _Gerard_ had had to answer because his room was closer to the phone in the basement than his parents room was to the phone on the second floor. He hadn’t known what the fuck was going on, which Mr Richardson didn’t seem to buy, so after a minute of sleep slurred apologies he’d just hung up on him, and then went upstairs to figure out what the fuck _was_ going on. All of that, and Mikey hadn’t even woken himself up.

It was easy to write it off as a weird one night thing, spawned by Mikey taking some pharmaceutical mix at a house party the night before and having it not wear off yet. Neither mention it between texts and emails and calls. Then it’s Christmas break and Gerard of course comes home, and it’s not a one night event. He’s been home a week and Mikey’s gotten up every night to wander the house. Gerard knows because he’s a light sleeper and any time Mikey uses the stairs he wakes up. Mikey doesn’t want to talk about it. Gerard asked once and Mikey silently refused to answer so Gerard just leaves it.

Hell, he hasn’t even Googled for more information. It would feel like second hand spying. What he knows about sleepwalking is what everyone knows. Make sure the doors to outside are locked, because the last thing you want is someone walking off a bridge. Make sure the stove is off because of that one classic case where the guy liked to make breakfast, except Mikey can’t make toast awake without setting off the smoke detector and things would only be a thousand times worse asleep.

Lastly, don’t wake up a sleepwalker. Gerard’s heard different reasons for avoiding it. He’s heard sleepwalkers fly into a murderous rage if shaken awake. He’s also heard their brains get stuck and it’s a serious trauma to them. Either is not acceptable, not for Mikey.

Gerard wakes up hearing him go down the stairs, flicks a barely open eye at the alarm clock. It’s not even six in the morning, it’s far too early to do anything but close it again and let the sand glue his eyelashes together. He doesn’t even have to roll over, he’s already flat on his stomach, directly in the warm spot. He does take a second to move his cheek out of the wet spot on his pillow.

He wakes up a second time with a heavy weight on his torso. Gerard tries to roll over so Jesse’s dog will climb off him, begrudgingly or not. Believe has a habit of thinking she’s people and she deserves to share the bed, which is a problem because he and Jesse are both sprawlers, so more often than not one of them wakes up pinned by her, also sprawling. It takes a second for him to remember he’s at home in Jersey, not taking a night to ignore homework and be with his in-every-way-except-using-the-title boyfriend. He’s not at Jesse’s house and thus Believe can’t possibly be on top of him.

The confusion makes him blearily crack open an eye. Mikey’s straddling him, eyes open but totally glazed over. His first instinct is to shove him off, a reaction honed from a decade of having an annoying little brother addicted to Saturday morning wrestling. Gerard gets as far as his hands on Mikey’s bare chest before remembering he could break Mikey’s brain if he jolts him awake now. He drops his hands back to his sides. His _bare_ sides, what the fuck. Gerard sleeps under a pile of fleece blankets, he’s always all staticky in the morning, but it’s worth it for the soft warmth. That protection is gone, and when Gerard twists his head a bit he can see them in flung into a pile. To hell with Mikey sitting on him, he’s surprised the sudden influx of cold air wasn’t what woke him.

Mikey hooks each thumb into the elastic of his boxers and a rush of adrenaline suddenly bursts through Gerard. Normally it takes Gerard long time to wake up in the morning, and it’s a time he’d stay up until rather than a time he’d get up at, which should mean he’s incoherent with sleep. He’s wide awake and he’s got a very bad feeling.

Mikey’s boxers don’t go very far down. His legs are spread too far on either side of Gerard to let them go down much before the elastic refuses to stretch any more. A few inches, tops. It’s still enough room to get his cock out. Gerard can’t help it, he starts to hyperventilate.

His ragged breathing gets even worse a minute later. With the hand he’s not jerking himself with Mikey starts stroking Gerard’s chest like a cat. His hand is warm compared to Gerard’s blanketless, rapidly cooling body. He can feel the heat of each finger through the ratty shirt he’s wearing. Gerard knows he can’t let himself react the way he wants to. Fleeing as fast as humanly possible isn’t an option when one can’t move at all. If he wakes Mikey up he might be the cause of brain damage, and he can’t do that to his brother, regardless of the circumstances.

Gerard’s almost expecting it when Mikey’s hand skates off the edge of his Misfits shirt and onto the worn elastic of his boxers. It’s a single slick movement to get his hand inside; he’s had the same pair for years and they’re looser than they used to be in high school. He tries to close his eyes and not think about it. He doesn’t want to remember this the next time he sees Mikey’s face. He doesn’t want this to be in his head the next time Jesse tries to give him a handjob.

After he comes - he doesn’t want to, but he can’t not - Mikey takes his hand back. He leans forward and kisses his cheek absently. Gerard doesn’t want to wonder if that’s what he does with his hook ups, but he can’t quite stop the thought from entering his head. Mikey crawls off him and easily makes his way through the clutter and out the door. Gerard closes his eyes and for the first time in years, prays. If only Mikey will stay asleep until he gets back to his own room. The only thing that could make this situation worse is if they were forced to acknowledge it.


End file.
